


Imagine You Here

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Naughty Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day who knows, you'll figure it outSex in Draco's childhood bedroom (a sequel of sorts to Day 8 of my 12 Days Nice Series)





	Imagine You Here

**Author's Note:**

> (Can I even words any more? Sorry. I walked like 10 miles today and missed lunch because I always get nervous when I'm in a new city and hate to look foolish. So! Yeah.)

Harry knocked on the door, but he didn’t wait for Draco’s reply. He slipped in and closed the door behind him.

Draco stood at the window, illuminated by the pale winter sun. He did not look at Harry, but he did relax into the embrace when Harry pressed against him. 

“I trust you had a productive conversation? Do you need something for your head? I know how painful it can be, bashing your head against the wall of Narcissa Malfoy.”

Harry kissed him behind his left ear. “It was quite productive, actually.” He pulled Draco close. “We still have to sleep in separate bedrooms, though, at least until we are married.”

Draco started, but Harry held him tight and kissed his neck.

“Don’t worry, love. We have time to think about that.” He turned Draco around but kept him in a tight embrace. “We have a few hours before dinner. Narcissa was very firm. We are to be prompt and presentable. Her words.”

Draco didn’t know how to react to the fact that his boyfriend and mother appeared to be on a first-name basis now, or that there had been discussion of a wedding, so he did what he always did when he needed time to think. Or not think. He kissed Harry.

Harry smiled against Draco’s mouth and bunched Draco’s shirt in his fists. 

“I see we’re on the same page,” Harry said when Draco paused to catch his breath. 

“Not quite.” Draco backed Harry to the small canopied bed along the wall. He paused, a question in his eyes. 

Harry kissed him. “Tell me,” he said, kissing the crook of Draco’s neck over the fine cotton fabric of his dress shirt. “When you thought about bringing me here, the first time, what did you imagine us doing?”

Draco chuckled. “Who said I fantasized about you?”

“Come on. Tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine.”

“What if…?” Draco sounded worried.

“What if what?” He smoothed Draco’s hair from his forehead.

“God, it’s so embarrassing.”

“Then I definitely need to hear it. Please tell me it involved a costume.”

“No!” Draco blushed from collar to crown. “Not when I thought about you here.”

“Then you _have_ thought about us in costumes?” Harry’s eyes twinkled.

“Shut it, Potter.” Draco closed his eyes. “Alright, alright. Fine.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s stupid. I just, I mean--”

“Draco.” Harry’s voice was gentle. “You know I love you. Everything about you.”

Draco kissed him. “I’m embarrassed because my first fantasy was just -- this.” He gestured to Harry, the bedroom. “I imagined you here. It was enough that you were here.”

Harry peered at him for a long moment. “Laaaame.” He stepped aside and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at Draco. “I came here to get laid, not make lovey dovey eyes at you.”

Draco unbuttoned his own shirt with nimble fingers. He draped it carefully across the back of his desk chair before turning to pounce on Harry. He pinned his shoulders to the mattress. “It’s always sex with you, Potter.” He bent forward, making to kiss Harry, but dodged away at the last moment.”

“You love it.” Harry wrapped his legs up around Draco’s waist and brought their hips together. Draco groaned.

“Well?” Draco asked, one eyebrow cocked. “What do you want, then? You’re the guest here after all.”

Several remarks were framed and discarded before Harry gave up and said, simply, “Fuck me, Draco.”

Draco consented to kiss him, slow and burning.

“Is that a yes?”

Draco sat back. He took a few moments to enjoy the sight of Harry, disheveled, flushed, lips parted, eyes half closed, chest rising and falling, Harry on his bed. Harry, all his. He kissed Harry once more before getting up from the bed.

“Draco?”

“Yes, you git. Of course it’s a yes. I just don’t want to ruin these trousers.”

“That’s my boy.”

They undressed rapidly and fell back into bed, Harry beneath Draco. They had time, but Harry was impatient. When Draco didn’t move quickly enough, he flipped Draco on his back and straddled him. 

“Did you ever picture this?” he asked, hands splayed on his chest. He traced the sides of Draco’s torso and grabbed his cock. “Did you ever imagine this, on your bed?”

“Once or twice,” Draco admitted, his breath hitching.

“How did it go?”

Draco licked his lips. 

“Tell me,” Harry insisted.

“Fuck, Harry, you know.”

“No. I want you to tell me what I did to you. What you wanted me to do.”

“God.” Draco sat up a bit and shifted Harry’s weight so he could reach around behind. “You asked me first.” His fingers traced Harry’s ass, gentle and hesitant. “I didn’t know what you wanted.”

“Put a finger inside me, Draco.” Harry lifted up so Draco had access. “Like that?” 

“Yeah,” Draco said, his fingers still hesitant. Seven years, and sometimes he still couldn’t believe he had this man for real. 

“Do it, please.” 

Draco obliged and was rewarded with a delicious moan. 

“Another.”

Draco complied. He held Harry steady with one hand while he fucked him with his fingers, slow, steady, adding pressure as Harry’s body tightened around him. 

“Oh god, Draco,” Harry panted. “It’s not enough.”

“What do you want me to do, Harry?”

“You know.”

“You asked me. I couldn’t believe you wanted it, but then you asked me.” Draco removed his hands and sat up, gathering Harry into his lap. “You looked at me and you asked me.”

Harry kissed him. He summoned a vial of oil he knew Draco kept in his bags and handed it to him. 

“Please, Draco. I want you to fuck me.”

Draco took the oil while Harry turned around and got on his hands and knees. 

“I don’t get to see your face?”

“Not this time. This time, I just want to feel you.”

Draco kissed the base of Harry’s spine and slicked his cock with oil. He used his thumb to oil Harry. Harry shivered and put his head down on his hands. 

“You want me inside you?”

“That’s all I want, Draco. Don’t talk to me. Just fuck me.”

Draco’s lips curled in a smile and obeyed. It was better than he imagined, every time.


End file.
